As shown in FIG. 1, a display device 2 comprises a display panel 21, a housing 22, a light-transmitting cover plate 23. The housing 22 surrounds the display panel 21 and the light-transmitting cover plate 23. The total area of the display device 2 includes a display area 24, a frame area 25 and a housing thickness area 26. The frame area 25 is for arranging wires for the display panel 21. The non-display area of the display device 2 is the total of the frame area 25 and the housing thickness area 26. When images are displayed on the display panel 21, viewers may see a black border formed by the frame area 25, thereby affecting the viewers' experience.